In semiconductor technology, an integrated circuit can be formed on a semiconductor substrate according to a particular technology node, which typically indicates a minimum feature size. When the minimum feature size moves to about 100 nm or below, damascene processes are frequently utilized to form multilayer copper interconnections including vertical interconnection vias and horizontal interconnection metal lines. In such damascene processes, it is often desirable to use low dielectric constant (low-k) materials to form interlayer dielectrics. One way to form such low-k dielectric materials is to provide air gaps in the material. However, one concern is that the air gap can collapse in large spacing regions, thereby causing performance and quality issues of the integrated circuit. Therefore, what is needed is a structure with reduced air gap collapse and improved performance, and a method of making the same.